Change of Heart
by Rosella-Marie
Summary: "Becky Baker was starting to understand. Little by little she was having a change of heart."


**Change of Heart**

** Hello! I'm here with another Becky/Adam one shot. Another author, Another Day In The Shade, reviewed my first Becky/Adam story and said that Becky coming to terms with the fact that Adam's a guy and not a confused girl, and it being a big change for Becky was a **_**very**_** important aspect of their relationship. So, Another Day In The Shade, thank you so much for sending that review, and if you read this story, I hope it's better in that aspect. I also hope you like this story too!**

** Also this story I guess goes within the time Becky finds out that Adam is transgender to the trailer for the next half of/next season of Degrassi. Wow that was a long A/N 0.0**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

"Becky, Adam is a female to male transgender." Jenna looked at her.

"What? You mean... He's a she?" Becky looked like she was about to faint.

Jenna nodded. "Does your opinion change now? You seemed to be warming up to him."

"Yes it changes everything!" Becky spat out, "and I _was_ starting to like him. Adam is confused. He was born a girl, and she changed into a boy. God makes _everyone _perfectly!"

"Becky, Adam isn't a girl. He's a _boy_."

"No he's not Jenna. Adam is a confused girl."

Becky Baker was determined to help Adam.

"I don't need your help, Becky Baker." Adam said coldly.

"But you're confused. God made you a girl, you just need to accept it!" She started, but he cut her off.

* * *

"I am not a girl. I'm a boy, Becky, a _**boy**_. I am a transgender, I won't deny that. But I'm a boy now. Why can't you accept it?" He snapped. The bell rang and he walked away.

Becky sighed and walked to class, fighting with herself on the inside.

_Adam Torres is a boy, you can see it. And everyone else acknowledges it-_

**No. Adam Torres is a confused girl. And it's your job to help. **

Back and forth, back and forth. All day. Arguing back and forth with herself. It nearly drove her mad.

* * *

"Jenna, he won't listen. I'm trying to help him see-"

"Becky, you called Adam 'he'." Jenna looked shocked.

"I know I did. It's polite to refer to Adam as he. Since _he_ refers to himself as he. But I still know he's a confused girl."

"You're being stubborn about it. Adam is a boy, Becky. Not a girl. And any girl that he dates, it's _not_ a homosexual relationship."

The voices argued again the rest of the day in her head. There was only one change. One of the voices won. And it was the one that kept telling Becky that Adam is a boy. Then the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

She was warming up to him.

* * *

Not hugely of course. She was still cold most of the time towards him. Getting at him about being a confused girl. Becky could see him running out of patience, and Jenna was telling her that she was obsessing about the entire thing.

But there were the times that she wasn't cold towards Adam. They were rare. Very rare. There was the time in science class.

_Their hands brushed when they were working on their project. In these cases how they usually go is they both feel sparks, blush and smile at each other. But it didn't go exactly like that. They both did feel sparks and blushed. But, Becky pulled her hand away and whispered over and over, "Just ignore it."_

_ "What are you ignoring?" Adam questioned._

_ Becky panicked. "I um... I have a bad back. It's bothering me and distracting me a bit, so I'm just telling myself to ignore it. And deal with it when I get home." She let out a breath._

_ "Oh, well I hope your back gets better." He smiled warmly._

_ "Thanks." She smiled back._

_ It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth._

The time she forgot to do her math homework.

_"I know you're probably going to have to pray for forgiveness after this," Adam was not joking whatsoever, "But you can copy off of my paper."_

_ "Yes, I will. Thank you so so much Adam." _

_ "You're welcome, Becky Baker."_

* * *

She didn't know what to do. There were days when she found herself wanting to forget her beliefs and get to know and _accept_ Adam for who he is.

But there were others where she knew she _had_ to help Adam.

Becky Baker was fighting herself. And she hated it. She spent hours thinking, sometimes leaning toward her accepting side, sometimes toward her determined side. Jenna wasn't being that much of help either.

"Adam isn't homosexual, he's a guy. Becky, you need to understand."

Becky Baker was starting to understand. Little by little she was having a change of heart.

* * *

She made the biggest jump forward when she volunteered to do Romeo and Jules because Tristan was missing. She and Adam hugged briefly before she needed to go off to pray for forgiveness. She didn't end up having to be in the play, but Eli let her go out to be in the final chorus at the end. She cried the whole time.

It was at the party that she decided which side she was on.

It was at the party where she finished her change of heart.

It was at the party where she first kissed Adam Torres.

They had been hanging out the whole time. Fiona had thrown the party at her loft, and invited people who Adam and Becky knew, but weren't that great of friends with. It was true that Jenna, Eli and some of their other friends were there, but they had warmed up to each other even more and their friends could see they wanted to spend the whole time together.

They talked, lauged, and talked more. They didn't do that much dancing. But when they did, that's when they kissed.

They were spinning, and laughing. Adam twirled Becky around one more time and held her face with his hands, leaning closer. Becky put her arms around Adam's waist.

Before he kissed her, Adam whispered, "Can I-?"

"Yes." She breathed.

He kissed her. She kissed him back. Becky's hands went up around Adam's neck, and Adam's arms wrapped around her slender waist, pulling her closer.

Becky pulled away, breathing heavily and smiling. "Do you wanna know something?"

Adam nodded.

"I've recently realized that God made you the way that's perfect for _you_. And," She said kissing him again, "I like you a lot."

"Thank you, Becky Baker. For having that change of heart."

_**Fin.**_

**So what did you think? Constructive Criticism welcome :) I'm sorry the ending was so cheesy. But I wanted to make it that way :P Oh, and sorry about that awkward double line in the middle. I don't know how do fix it... Anyway! I'm seriously in love with this couple. Thanks again for all your support! :)**

**RMarie**


End file.
